


【朱白】我有一个白妈妈

by cartoonkattun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Cerebral Palsy, Kindergarten, M/M, 大学生居×幼师北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 感谢原PO：@艷洋Alessa https://weibo.com/2519600234/JjJN90gUI我踩着教师节的尾巴（踩空了）来了[二哈]脑洞短篇《我有一个白妈妈》选了一个自己最熟悉的特殊群体，大学生居和幼师北一起养脑瘫娃[doge]“我有一个男妈妈，他又白又漂，我叫他白妈妈。”
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

※

听说绝大多数大学生，尤其是文科生都不会选第一节课，这样就可以利用宝贵的早晨时光，把昨晚熬的夜补回来。朱一龙也从来不选第一节课，然而他并没有熬夜的时间。

“一一，手！”

“手！”

小男孩将两条手臂笔直地举过头顶，朱一龙把外套给小男孩兜头套下。

“一一，左脚！”

“左脚！”

小男孩喊完之后，低头看了看脚上的猫猫头拖鞋，想了一会儿，把左脚抬了起来。

“对了！”

朱一龙赞许地摸了摸小男孩的头，蹲下身子给他往抬起的左腿上套裤子。

“好了。右脚！”

“右脚！”

好不容易全身武装完毕，朱一龙发现小男孩嘴角又有口水要滴出来了。他一把从旁边的床头柜上抄过纸巾盒，抽出两张纸沾掉小男孩嘴角的口水。

“一一，色狼才流口水的。不好随便流口水哦！”

“哦！”

小男孩赶紧用手背在嘴上擦了擦。

“好了，一一穿好衣服我们去幼儿园了！走！”

“走！”

锁好家门，转身看见对面的家门口摞了几个大纸箱。

“又有新人搬进来了。不知道这次能住多久……”

朱一龙喃喃自语，牵着小男孩的手往电梯方向去了。

这是龙大中文系大三学生朱一龙一天的开始。和过往的每天一样，他要在8点半幼儿园开园之前，把他家朱一一按时送进去。目送着小朋友跟着老师进了课室坐好，他才会掉头回家，架上他的老凤凰，丁零当啷地往学校冲。

※

“我们知道《格林童话》的初版于1812年出版，终版是1857年。1812到1857，为什么兄弟两个要花45年时间修修改改？各个版本之间到底有什么不同？你们应该也在网上看到过，说《格林童话》的原版其实是很黑暗的。那为什么会变成我们现在看到的这样呢？”

“为了过审。”

那男生话音刚落，班上顿时一阵哄笑。讲台上的老师脸上也有些绷不住，眼角笑出了几道皱纹。

“这位同学，我觉得说得很通俗易懂啊！”

“哦——”

“那么问题来了，1812年的初版，真的有网上说的那么黑暗吗？如果有，那是为什么呢？好了，接下来就是给你们自由发挥的作业了。”

“啊……又写……”

刚刚还哄笑的同学们瞬间哀鸿遍野。老师显然早就看透了大家，一脸淡定。

“中文系的不想写？那想干嘛？”

想明天怎么把残联的杨阿姨打发走……

坐在中间位置的朱一龙将手机收进抽屉，快速抄下老师布置的作业。他看了看手表，只要4点准时下课，回家放车再过去幼儿园，就正好赶上一一放学。

“好啦，那今天就上到这里。下课。”

“谢谢老师！”

这四个字永远都是欢快的，就跟笼子里放出来的小鸟一般，扑腾着翅膀就往课室外面飞去了。可惜朱一龙刚飞到前门，就被老师叫住了。

“诶，一龙，你等一下。”

“哦，老师。”

稍微晚一点点，老师应该会帮忙看着一一的吧？

朱一龙快步走向讲台。

“陈老师。”

“你的论文选题我看了。写儿童文学好啊！我手下已经好久没有毕业论文投过来了，那个，你大纲带着没有？正好跟我讲讲……”

结果老头子越讲越带劲，拉着朱一龙讲啊讲，还热情地给他列了一堆参考文献。等朱一龙从课室急急忙忙冲出来，下一堂课的下课铃都响了。

※

“一一！”

朱一龙没有回家放车，直接一路丁零当啷飞到了幼儿园。幼儿园门口的路灯已经亮了起来，昏黄的灯光笼罩着空无一人的大铁门。

“一一！”

朱一龙的心不由得凉了半截，他把车随手往墙边一靠，跑到保安室敲窗户，隔着窗户大声问：

“您好！我是花花班朱一一的家长！”

保安大叔估摸着正端着手机追剧呢，看到精彩处被打岔，脸色着实有些不善。他冷着一张脸，哗的拉开窗户——朱一龙急忙把手往回一缩，以免被夹到。

“您好！我是……”

身后突然传来一声清脆的男声。

“您是一一爸爸吗？”

虽然已经被叫了好几年，但朱一龙对这个称呼还是有些本能的抵触。他顿了一下，才回头应了一声。

“太好了！”

园内的灯光没有路灯那么亮，但朱一龙依然能看清那清脆嗓音的主人。他系着一条围裙，粉色非但没有显得他娘，反而衬出了他的干净白皙。朱一龙被他弯起眉眼的笑晃了一下神，等他回过神来的时候，朱一一已经朝自己踉踉跄跄地快步走来了。

“爸！”

“慢点，别急！”

朱一龙急忙迎上去，生怕小男孩两只脚绊到一起摔跤。

“对不起啊一一，老师找我讲话，所以来晚了。”

牵起朱一一，朱一龙起身，对一直保持微笑的围裙男孩欠了欠身。

“谢谢你啊！”

“没事，我是一一班主任，这是我应该做的。”

小男孩拽了拽朱一龙的手。

“这至妈——”这是妈——

朱一龙拽了拽朱一一，示意他不要乱说。朱一一不再说话，开始专心啃手指。朱一龙看了看班主任小老师的围裙——围裙胸前的位置还有左肩上各有一块地方的颜色比旁边深。

班主任注意到了朱一龙略带歉意的目光，笑着说：

“没事，回去洗洗就干净了。”

※

朱一龙每天都是走路送完一一上学才回家拿车，因为他怕孩子在后座上坐不稳，脚要是卷进轮胎里就麻烦了。而且一一走路不稳，要是他还要推车，就没法腾出手来牵一一了。然而今天他来得急，直接飞的车过来。这下回去他可就犯难了。

“怎么了吗，一一爸爸？”

刚刚的男孩已经摘下了围裙换下了工作服，白衬衫黑西裤白球鞋，再一个双肩背书包和手上一个小纸袋，感觉就跟学校里每天一起上课的大学生没什么区别。

男孩倒是没想到朱一龙还在门口，见他牵着小男孩对着自行车犯难，便走上前去。

“车子坏了吗？”

“不是……”

心想既然是一一的班主任，肯定也是知道一一的情况的，朱一龙把自己的顾虑一说，男孩听完笑得弯起眼睛。

“不介意的话，我帮你把一一送回家好了。”

“那怎么好麻烦老师……”

男孩笑着摆摆手。

“没事。反正我家离幼儿园也不远。你家住哪边？”

朱一龙指了指红绿灯的方向。

“那边，走路10分钟。被两栋高楼夹着的矮房子，正好能看见幼儿园。”

“诶那真是巧了！我也住那儿！”

一一刚刚又啃了好一会儿爪子，男孩从口袋里掏出湿巾，抽出一张给一一把手擦干净，又抽出一张给他擦了擦脸。他将用完的湿巾收进口袋，笑着牵起朱一一的手。

“一一，白白送你回家。好不好？”

“好！妈——”

“那真是不好意思了……呃，小白老师？”

“都下班了就不是老师了。叫我白宇就好。”

“好。我，呃，朱一龙。”

朱一龙推着车在路上慢慢走着，时不时扭头看看旁边，牵着朱一一同自己并肩走着的白宇。一路无话，很快便回到了家楼下。

“那个，白宇，真是谢谢你了！”

朱一龙把车停进车棚，出来接过朱一一的手。

“一一，谢谢老师。”

“谢妈！”

“这孩子……”

朱一龙无奈地朝白宇抱歉一笑。

“对了，你住几楼？我们住416，有空欢迎来玩。”

白宇一直弯着的眉眼忽然睁大了。他一拍手掌。

“408，可真是巧了。”

“啊，所以你是对门新搬来的……”


	2. Chapter 2

白宇收起手机，朝走到阳台上来的朱一龙打了个招呼。朱一龙见白宇阳台上晾着那条粉色围裙，不好意思地抓了抓头发。

“那个，不好意思啊……”

“嗯？”

白宇眨了眨眼睛，察觉朱一龙的目光指向自己身后的围裙，连忙摆手。

“没事没事，我早就习惯了。之前在康复科那边，身上的点点比这多多了。”

“康复科？你是……志愿者？”

“不是哦！我是星星幼儿园的老师。不过之前因为在考康复师的牌照，就在康复科那边呆了大半年。上星期才回来园区。正好之前的房子也到期了，就搬过来幼儿园附近了。”

“你真厉害！”

朱一龙由衷地赞叹道。看白宇的样子，应该跟自己年纪差不了多少，但是人家不单已经开始按月领粮，还有一技之长，还能持证上岗。

想想自己，光毕业论文和学校里的勤工助学就已经够让人焦头烂额了，关键还要每天照顾一一。

白宇见朱一龙眼睛盯着一处像是在发呆，还伴有轻声叹息，不由得关心道：

“是累了吗？早点休息吧！”

“咚咚。”

“一一？”

阳台门被一一敲得咚咚直响，朱一龙赶紧把门打开。

“怎么了，一一？外面凉。”

“爸！不——在！”

扭头发现旁边阳台上的白宇，一一咧嘴呵呵笑起来，笑完还用手背拼命擦嘴。

“妈——呵呵！”

“一一，那是小白老师。”

朱一龙朝白宇露出一个抱歉的笑容。他把一一抱起来。一一的小手拼命朝白宇那边伸，边伸还边叫：

“妈——白妈——”

白宇被小男孩叫“妈妈”，倒好像一点也不生气。他把手机揣回兜里，隔着阳台朝小男孩伸出手去。两家的阳台挨得很近，大手和小手在空中握到一起。

“白白，一一，握握手。”

“握手——手！”

小男孩用力抓住白宇的手，回头朝朱一龙呵呵傻笑。朱一龙两只手都用来抱小男孩了，便用额头蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

“敬个礼，握个手，我们都是好朋友！”

“耶！呵呵……”

※

虽说两家住在对门，但朱一龙也只能等晚上回来后，才能在阳台跟白宇说上会儿话。他原本想着早上出门或许能碰上一起出发，没想到白宇出门比自己想象的要早得多。

“早，豆豆！”

“早啊，小红！小裙子漂漂哦！”

朱一龙带着一一来到幼儿园门口，白宇已经换好工作服，围上洗干净的粉色围裙，笑眯眯地跟进园的每个小朋友打招呼了。

“妈——”

朱一一大概是不知道自己的嗓门到底有多大的。他当街这么一喊，再拼命朝幼儿园门口的白宇挥手，本就在打量他的路人不由得纷纷将目光投向幼儿园的方向。

“一一！”

朱一龙这下真是囧得头都大了，但是捂嘴显然已经无济于事了，他只得一把将朱一一抱起来，快步往幼儿园走。

“哦哦哦哦哦——”

几乎是一路目不斜视地小跑到了门口，朱一龙把小男孩放下来，白宇立刻蹲下去摸了摸他的脑袋。

“哇！一一飞得好快哦！”

“飞！噗嘶——”

担心一一又要控制不住，口水飞到白宇的围裙上，朱一龙手忙脚乱地去包里掏纸——

“没事。”

白宇从围裙的口袋里掏出手帕，却没有马上去给小男孩擦嘴。他用手指了指自己的嘴角。

“一一，口水要出来了怎么办？”

说着他做了一个舔嘴唇的动作。

“一一会做这个动作吗？”

小男孩也跟着伸出舌头，在嘴巴周围狠狠舔了一圈。

“一一真棒！”

白宇赞许地摸了摸小男孩的脑袋，用手帕替他在嘴角轻轻沾了沾。

“以后一一要是觉得要流口水了，就可以像刚刚那样舔一下。”

白宇说完，起身牵住小男孩的手，朝朱一龙浅浅一笑。

“一一放心交给我，你赶紧上班去吧！”

“哦，哦。”

朱一龙急忙把手里的书包给小男孩背上。

“那就麻烦小白老师了。一一，我放学来接你哦！”

“一一，我们跟爸爸拜拜。”

“爸！拜！”

※

好像认识了白宇，原本紧紧张张的生活也变得有些甜头了。以前即便是把一一送进了幼儿园，朱一龙也没办法安心上课，总担心孩子会不会在学校磕着摔着——毕竟和一一同个幼儿园的孩子，都是和他一样的脑瘫儿。

本来，能有一个像星星幼儿园这样，专门给一一这种小朋友上学的地方，朱一龙已经很是欣慰了。他管一个朱一一就已经够筋疲力尽的了，幼儿园的老师们还要面对一个班的朱一一，那辛苦程度他真是不敢想象。

可是谁家家长不希望自己的孩子能得到老师多一点点关爱呢？看到一一同小白老师那么亲近，不得不说，他内心还是有一丝小得意的。

_洋娃娃走到大熊跟前，对小熊说：_

_“_ **_大熊大熊，你也是一个人吗？_ _”_ **

**_大熊点点头。_ **

**_“_ _我个子太大了，他们都不敢跟我玩。_ _”_ **

**_洋娃娃好像没有听到大熊说的话，把小小的手朝大熊伸了过去。站着的洋娃娃，和坐着的大熊差不多高。但是他一点也不怕大熊。_ **

**_“_ _大熊先生，我正好缺一个舞伴，可以邀请你和我跳支舞吗？_ _”_ **

**_大熊看了看洋娃娃漂亮的脸蛋，又看了看他朝自己伸过来的小手，摇了摇头。_ **

**_“_ _我会把你压扁的。_ _”_ **

“一龙！能过来帮个忙吗？”

“来了！”

朱一龙按下“保存”键，合上电脑去给老师帮忙了。

他兼职的这份勤工助学是在学院教务办里当助理，不忙的时候他会用电脑写些小故事，传到网上攒点稿费，顺便当作一一的睡前故事。

※

朱一龙今年大三，身边的很多同学，不是在准备考研，就是在四处投简历找工作了。他心里其实很清楚，靠着奖学金和勤工助学，还有街道的残疾人补贴，自己吃饱或许不成问题，但要加上一一的各种开销，撑死也就能支持到大四毕业了。一一今年开始上学了，就算只是把幼儿园当作日托，那也是一笔不小的费用。加上一一每天都要吃的抗癫痫药，还有医院的定期复诊……

当初姐姐在外面搞大了肚子，爸爸妈妈已经很生气了。结果生一一的时候难产导致孩子大脑缺氧，医生好不容易把母子二人从鬼门关前拽了回来，她倒好，转眼就没了影儿，连带着一一那个亲爸也没了音讯。可怜小一一出来的时候憋坏了脑子，爷爷奶奶也拒绝抚养这个未经允许就被送来这世上的孩子。朱一龙实在看不下去，年轻气盛脑子一热，二话不说就把这孩子接过来了。可他一个穷学生，哪来的钱养孩子，还是一个要经常跑医院跑药店的孩子？好在爸妈在市里还有一套在放租的老房子，正好空租有一段时间了，便让朱一龙搬了过去。这样爷俩总算不至于露宿街头，起码每天能在床上睡个安稳觉了。

“没有稳定的工作，就没有稳定的收入。可是要想稳定地工作，就没法时时呆在一一身边照顾一一了……”

虽然周围的同龄人大多对前景充满迷茫，可朱一龙觉得自己的前景尤其迷茫，甚至可以说——黯淡无光。

“怎么又在叹气了？”

隔壁阳台传来好听的男声，朱一龙扭头，发现白宇抓着两罐啤酒出来了。

“能喝酒吗？”

“当然。”

白宇咧嘴笑了，伸长胳膊把其中一罐递给朱一龙。

“诶你小心点，别摔下去了！”

朱一龙赶紧接过易拉罐，顺便扶了一下白宇的手臂。

“没事……”

白宇收回手臂，顺便摸了摸有些发红的耳廓。朱一龙看了看那易拉罐。

“哇，你居然喝珠江，纯生哦！”

白宇“嘿嘿”一笑。

“就喜欢那股麦子香。可惜没什么机会去店里喝，那种一大杯一大杯的应该味道会更醇一些吧！”

说完他看了看朱一龙，又笑起来了。

“对了，你刚刚叹气……”

“论文写不出。”

朱一龙说的也确实是实话，陈老师丢给他的那一长条书单，他才看了开头两本，开题报告不过是个开始，后面的成文和修改，才是真正难啃的硬骨头。

“论文？”

白宇一惊。

“你还是……学生？啊，我以为你……”

“可能看上去比较老吧？”

朱一龙自嘲地笑笑。白宇连忙摆手。

“没没没，我觉得你应该和我差不多大……”

“我88的。之前一一还小，要带他所以晚了两年上大学。”

“哦哦，那你可真是不容易呢！想不到你还大我两岁呢！”

白宇“噗呲”一声拉开易拉罐，啤酒泡泡跟着白烟一起冒了出来，他急忙把易拉罐举到嘴边嘬了一口。

“不过一一挺聪明的，比我想象中学东西要快，又很听话。这应该都是你的功劳。谢谢你啊，你把一一教得那么好。”

朱一龙有点不好意思地抿了抿嘴，也拉开易拉罐，嘬了一大口。

“我要谢你才是。他在班上，还得小白老师多费心呢！”

“龙哥放心。”

朱一龙扭头，定定地看着白宇。白宇被他看得有些脸发烫，吐了吐舌头，又嘬了一口酒。

“对不起，是我鲁莽了。”

“没。”

朱一龙两手握着易拉罐，十指交叉，左手大拇指无意识地抠着右手大拇指的指甲盖。

“挺，挺好的。”

两家的阳台挨得很近，两人站在一起讲话，搭在阳台护栏上的前臂便也挨得很近。白宇悄悄把手里的易拉罐往朱一龙那头倾了倾，轻轻同他的那罐碰了一下。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解锁新的接吻姿势~~~

※

这一堂是美术课，白宇给小朋友们准备了除剪刀以外的不同工具。那边他刚刚手把手教一个小朋友折了一件小棉袄，回头就见一一撅着屁股，拿着蜡笔在纸上画来画去。

“一一，你在画什么呀？”

小男孩一见白宇靠了过来，立马兴奋地扯开嗓门大喊一声：

“妈！”

朱一一这么一叫，班上的其他小朋友也跟着喊了起来——

“妈！”

“妈！”

“天啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

没想到居然被这么多小朋友喊妈妈，白宇心里比起尴尬，更多的是觉得这帮不谙世事的孩子当真傻得可爱。

带着玩闹了一会儿，白宇快速折了一只纸飞机，成功将孩子们的注意力转移到别的地方去。他看了看一一放在地上的画。

“哇！一一，想不到你画画这么厉害！这只熊那——么大，他在跟旁边的娃娃说什么呀？”

“说，已——已欢……”说，喜——喜欢……

“哇！那大熊好勇敢哦！”

“呵呵！”

感觉自己嘴角好像有东西要滴下来，小男孩伸出舌头在嘴唇周围舔了好几圈，末了还用手背擦了擦。

白宇笑着摸了摸一一的头。

“记住白白说的话了呢，一一真是聪明的孩子！”

临下课前，白宇让小朋友们排好队，每欣赏完一个小朋友的作品，就给一个小袋子，让孩子们把自己的作品收好，带回去让爸爸妈妈看，还给每个小朋友的胸前都贴上一朵纸折的小玫瑰。

“妈——”

朱一一抓着刚刚画画用的蜡笔，不肯放回装工具的篮子里。白宇见状，笑着摸了摸他的头。

“喜欢蜡笔吗？”

“已……欢……”喜……欢……

“可是这是幼儿园的东西，其他小朋友也要用的。一一要是拿走了，别的小朋友就没得用咯！”

“嗯，嗯，嗯——”

一一抱着蜡笔盒不肯松手，呼哧呼哧喘着大气。白宇蹲下身子，轻抚一一后背。

“一一，一一，放松。乖……”

“嗯——”

“一一，要不然这样。我们去找院长阿姨好不好？如果院长阿姨说蜡笔可以送给一一，我们就把蜡笔带回家，好不好？”

“嗯……”

※

朱一龙从学校出来的时候，天阴沉沉的像是要下雨。他赶紧给白宇打了个电话。

“喂，小白老师，放学了吗？”

“嗯，其他小朋友都走了。一一跟我在一起。”

“哦哦。我看天好像要下雨了，你们带伞没有？我刚从学校出来。”

“要不然你直接回家好了，我带一一回去。”

“那……好吧，麻烦你了小白老师！”

然而朱一龙还是有些放心不下。他一路飞车回了家，停好车后发现白宇他们还没回来，便拿上伞又匆匆出了门。

“喂？小白老师。我朱一龙。你们还在幼儿园吗？我现在过来。”

“我们已经在回家的路上了，你就不用过来啦！”

“没事，我也在路上了，肯定能碰……”

说话间朱一龙已经走到幼儿园附近的便利店了。他随意往亮着灯的门口扫了一眼，谁曾想这一眼，却让他扫到了穿着儿童雨衣，独自一人站在店门口屋檐下的一一！

“一一！”

他来不及挂断电话，直接冲到了一一跟前。原本站在一一旁边的人被他吓了一跳，斜了他一眼快步走开了。

“一一！你怎么一个人在这里？小白老师呢？”

小男孩看到朱一龙，咧嘴“呵呵”笑了两声。

“爸！等妈！”

“小白老师呢？”

“那！”

捏在手里的手机传出嘟嘟两声，便没了声音。很快，小男孩手指的方向——白宇拿着伞快步走了过来。

“哎呀，都跟你说马上就到……”

“你怎么回事啊？啊？”

正要从店里出来的人被朱一龙这一声近乎咆哮的质问给吓着了，推门的手也跟着人一起退回了店里。路上原本行色匆匆的人也有不少停下了脚步，好奇地打量着两大一小。

白宇注意到了周围探究的目光，急忙朝路人拱手抱歉。他走到朱一龙身边，拽了拽他的衣袖。

“先回家好不好，等会儿跟你解释……”

朱一龙用力甩开他的手。

“解释什么啊？你不是说你跟一一在一起吗？你怎么可以让他一个人走？你知道这有多危险吗？”

“爸……”

一一从来没见过朱一龙发这么大脾气，都被他吓着了。他想让朱一龙不要生气，情急之下又不知道该说什么，只得拼命抓住朱一龙的衣服，看着白宇干着急。

白宇低声说道：

“我……在后面看着的。”

“看着？你知不知道他走路不稳啊？知不知道就算牵着他走也有可能摔跤啊？你还在后面看着……呵！”

朱一龙冷笑一声。

“不是你的孩子，你当然不担心了！”

说完一把抱起一一，头也不回地走了。

※

小男孩被朱一龙抱着，原本还想招手让白宇跟上，没想到白宇的身影居然在视线里越变越小，最后竟从视线里消失了！他慌了，在朱一龙怀里又蹬又踹，挥舞着拳头大喊大叫！

“啊——啊——爸——妈——妈——”

小男孩不知轻重的拳头在自己肩上脸上一通乱砸，眼见着已经回到家楼下，朱一龙把小男孩往楼梯上一放，指着他怒吼：

“朱一一！你再这样我就不要你了！”

“啊——啊——”

小男孩哭得更大声了，眼泪口水控制不住地滴滴答答往下淌。他用力扯身上的雨衣，手扯不动就用牙撕，把好好的雨衣给扯出了一个大窟窿！他从雨衣里面抓出院长阿姨答应送给自己的蜡笔，把盒子整个抓烂！

“轰隆隆！”

伴随着震耳欲聋的雷声，豆大的雨点跟着砸了下来！蜡笔从盒子里掉了出来，小男孩生气地把手里抓着的蜡笔用力丢到路上！

“朱一一！”

这时，身后传来了温柔的熟悉的声音：

“一一，这可是我们好不容易才问院长阿姨要到的蜡笔哦！”

刚刚从视线里消失了的白宇又重新出现在眼前，还握着自己的手，对着自己轻声说话。小男孩的哭声慢慢止住了，他急忙用手背去擦嘴。

“妈——”

白宇摸了摸小男孩的头。

“一一最听话，最厉害了。今天自己就能走到便利店了对不对？好了，现在白白要去帮一一捡蜡笔了。它们也跟你一样，淋了雨就会生病的。”

他站起身，走进朦胧的雨幕中。朱一龙站在雨里，手里攥着被小男孩丢出来的蜡笔——有几根已经摔成两截了。他看着站在自己跟前的白宇，眼神里有愤怒，有怨念，有尴尬，有后悔，有抱歉，有委屈……

也有感动。

白宇握住他的手，将他手里的蜡笔包得更紧。

“从幼儿园门口到便利店的那段路，我特意挑了晴天，多云天，雨天，阴天，来来回回带着一一走了50遍。我知道这有些冒险，可是他总要长大的，要学会自己走路，哪怕扶着墙，拄着拐，踉踉跄跄，他都要……”

未说完的话被朱一龙突如其来的吻封断了。白宇的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，觉得好像一眨眼，就有雨水顺着睫毛滴进眼睛里。这么想着，他索性闭上了眼睛。

“唔……”

过了好一会儿，朱一龙才放开他的唇。他因为攥着蜡笔而捏成拳头的手搭住白宇的后腰，另一只手抚着他的脸庞。

两人的前额抵在一起。

“对不起，我刚刚是真的着急了，才那样……”

“我知道。”

唰唰的雨声将白宇的声音冲淡了许多，白宇重新睁开眼睛，刚眨了两下，突然“哎哟”叫了一声。

“哎哟！刘海上的水滴眼睛里了……”

朱一龙轻笑，修长的五指拨起白宇的刘海按在头顶。白宇也拨开朱一龙的刘海，身体向前一步，主动吻住他的唇。


	4. Chapter 4

※

“叮咚！叮咚！”

听到门铃的清脆响声，白宇觉得自己的心脏好像也跟着叮咚叮咚跳了起来。他在裤子上抹了抹手心的汗，起身去开门。

“一一睡了吗？”

“嗯。洗干净塞进被窝了。蜡笔也给他接好放桌上了。”

“辛苦了。”

白宇把朱一龙请进屋里，刚关上门转身，就被朱一龙一记壁咚压到了门上。

“忍得比较辛苦。”

温热的呼吸喷洒在白宇耳边，吹得他耳廓都泛起潮红。白宇觉得脖子有点痒，微微侧开去咬朱一龙的耳垂。

“原来你喜欢男孩子……”

“男孩子是谁？不认识。不喜欢。我只喜欢你一个。”

白宇两只手扶着朱一龙的肩膀，被他抵在门上用力亲吻。他刚将腿分开一些，男人便急不可耐地挤了进来。两人吻得很安静，各自解衣服的动作却一点没有怠慢，三两下就脱得上半身裸裎相见了。

“想不到你这个闷骚老爸，撩起骚来还有点本事，唔……”

朱一龙的身体几乎整个贴到了白宇身上，白宇被他挤得不得不踮起脚尖。原本把手搭在朱一龙肩膀上，但现在被挤得两边肩膀都耸了起来。他想换个姿势，手刚举起来，就被朱一龙直接扼住手腕摁到了头顶。

“唔……”

白宇虽然看上去软萌可爱，却也实打实是个人高马大的男子汉。要论身高，他比朱一龙还略高一些。更何况他还是个康复师，虽然现在只有初级证书，可要没点力气，哪能帮助一团大肉似的病人做这做那动作？他试着动了动手腕，发现朱一龙压得挺紧，便趁着喘息的瞬间，突然发力把手往下一摆——

“唔！”

朱一龙倒是没想到白宇会突然来这么一下，一个没留神，往后踉跄几步，腿靠到了客厅中间的长沙发扶手上。

“你今天凶一一的时候我就看出来了。”

白宇用手背抹了一把被亲得都有些红得肿起来了的嘴唇，一步一步向不明所以眨眼睛的朱一龙靠近。

“原来你骨子里这么强势的？看来平时的温柔和蔼都是装的？”

高大的人影慢慢将朱一龙笼罩进自己的势力范围，朱一龙退无可退，刚准备坐上沙发靠背，胸口被白宇两手一推，直接栽进了沙发！

“哎，唔——”

白宇长腿一跨骑上沙发，拽着朱一龙的衣领把他提起来，狠狠吻住他的唇！

“你要不强势一点，都对不起你‘龙哥’的名头。唔……”

朱一龙两手托住白宇的背，仰着头回应他不算温柔的吻。

“我这不是怕人设立不好吓着你么，小白老师？”

“切。我小白老师什么场面没见过？啊！”

白宇怕是真的低估了朱一龙的臂力和腰力，没想到他居然能一边同自己接吻一边调整姿势，两脚够着地后，原本按住自己后背的手托到自己的两瓣屁股上，就这么把百好几斤的自己给托了起来。

“龙，龙哥你……”

白宇下意识地变身树熊，手脚并用死死巴住抱着自己还在移动的男人。

“浴室。”

“干，干嘛……”

白宇担心此情此景，朱一龙会脱口而出一句“干你”这种虎狼之词，然而男人停在浴室门口，却说：

“我刚刚进来就发现，你头发衣服都还是湿的……”

“就……”

白宇反手拧开了浴室门。朱一龙一直把他抱到淋浴间里才把人放下。

“就，耽误了一下下……”

“等会儿感冒你就知错了。”

果然是个暖男啊……白宇心里竟有一丝小遗憾。他背对着朱一龙，低头去开水龙头——

“我来。”

朱一龙从后面搂住白宇，握着他微凉的手。热水从花洒里喷出来，哗啦啦的水声灌满了小小的淋浴间。白宇回过头，反手勾着朱一龙的脖子同他接吻。朱一龙三两下脱干净了两人下身的所有衣物，顺手就把湿漉漉的衣服丢进了淋浴间外面的洗手池里。

“唔……啊！哈……”

已然情动的欲望被湿热的大手握得抬起头来，白宇的头后仰靠在男人肩上，热水浇得他没法睁眼，只得本能地张嘴发出无声的呻吟。朱一龙一只手遮住他的眼睛，另一只手忽轻忽重地把玩着手里的小宇，直到它变得更挺更烫。

“你……你怎么会……”

在欲望之中挣扎的白宇忽然愤愤地想起：差点忘了，这家伙儿子都上幼儿园了，会弄得人欲仙欲死也没什么奇怪。

就是有点，酸……

朱一龙同样滚烫，甚至更加挺直的欲望戳到白宇的脊椎上，他轻轻含住怀中人的左耳耳垂，含糊道：

“熟读各种文学作品并融会贯通，是我等中文系学生的基本职责。”

※

朱一龙回到白宇屋里，锁好门走进房间。白宇听到声响，趴在床上揉了揉惺忪的眼睛。

“一一怎样？”

“放心，睡得跟小猪似的。”

“你是大猪，他当然得是小猪咯！”

白宇说着，在queen size的床上抱着被子准备翻身，谁知刚滚了半圈腰上就传来了抗议的酸痛感。

“哎哎哎……”

朱一龙赶紧过来扶住他。

“趴好，我给你揉揉。”

白宇乖乖趴在床上，小声嘟囔：

“鬼才信你中文系，体育系的吧你是？”

“我要是体育系的，估计一一的康复速度会更快，毕竟我就能亲自出马制定专业的治疗方案了。”

白宇背过手去，摸到朱一龙的手臂，轻轻在上面挠了一下。

“怎么了？”

“就你那看他看得死紧的样子，我白康复师对你的方案可行性表示质，吱——”

“对不起啊！”

见白宇跟砧板上的鱼一样，忽然挺直身子蹦了一下，朱一龙赶紧把手上的力道又放轻了一些。

“你故意的吧……”

白宇抓过枕头，毛茸茸的脑袋整颗闷了进去。

“现在怎样，好点了吗？”

“嗯。”

闷闷的声音从枕头里传出来。

“手法还行。”

“这不实践出来的么，天天。”

白宇再次把手背过去挠朱一龙的手臂。朱一龙这次握住了他的手，同他十指相扣。白宇把脑袋从枕头里放出来，侧着脸看朱一龙。

“那个……虽然事后才来问有点没品，一一的妈妈……”

朱一龙倒显得相当心平气和。

“我姐吗？”

“啊？你跟你姐，你们……”

“我对姐弟恋，尤其是亲姐弟恋可没兴趣。”

朱一龙替白宇盖好被子，在他旁边盘腿坐起。

“我姐姐生下一一之后，我就再没见过她，还有那个搞大她肚子的男人我也找不到。一一出生的时候难产，大脑缺氧才成了这样。我心想，这孩子总归是无辜的，总不能就这么，就这么……”

朱一龙忽然不再往下说了。他两手捏紧拳头，用力压在膝盖上。白宇裹着被子，哼哧哼哧翻过身来。他把手从被子里钻出来，包住朱一龙的一只拳头。

“一一爸爸……”

朱一龙对这称呼下意识的抵触，挑眉看白宇。白宇轻轻挠了挠朱一龙的手背。

“一一爸爸要是不嫌弃，白妈妈和你一起养娃吧！”

朱一龙的眼睛瞬间瞪大，满脸写着不置信。白宇把手收回，枕到自己后脑勺上，下巴朝朱一龙的方向微扬。

“当然了，在幼儿园里我对所有的小朋友都一视同仁，不过周末可以给一一开小灶。正好我这执照考来也要多实践……”

“我……”

朱一龙眼角泛红，两只拳头松开，又再度捏紧。

“我，我不能拖累你……”

“那你就快快毕业，快快开始上班养我们爷俩啊！啊，说起这个……”

白宇掀开被子就要一个鲤鱼打挺起身，结果刚把腰挺起来，就又瘫回到床上了。朱一龙赶紧给他把被子盖好。

“悠着点。”

“怪谁？”

白宇瞪一眼身边的男人，顺手一指厅里茶几上的书包。

“今天上美术课，一一画了一幅画，我用防水袋包好带回来了。那画看着像是有故事的呢！我还在想是不是你平时给他讲睡前故事，他记住然后画出来了。”

比起后面半句，朱一龙的心思都放在了那书包上。普普通通的卡其色的帆布书包，上面深深浅浅的是刚刚大雨留下的水渍。朱一龙回头，就着盘腿的姿势，俯身抱了白宇一下。

“对不起啊，刚刚……还在外面那样说你……”

白宇被他这突如其来的一抱整懵了，愣了好几秒才回过神来。他将压在身上的男人轻轻推开，佯怒地别开脸。

“哼！小白老师我才不跟学生家长计较呢！那……那就判你个有妻徒刑吧！”

“服从判决，决不上诉。”

朱一龙再次俯下身，吻了吻白宇那只红通通的耳朵。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

白宇盘腿坐在床上对着手机笑。朱一龙举着毛巾过来给他擦头发，一点不留情面，直接拍掉他摸完手机又去揉鼻子的手。

“鼻子都红成那样了，还揉？”

“一一！你爸好凶！”

白宇盘着腿身子往前倾，扭头去看撅着屁股趴在床边小桌板上画画的一一。一一回过头，朝白宇嘿嘿一笑，又回过头去继续画。自从白宇发现了小家伙的画画天赋，他没事就抱着他的那盒小蜡笔，手上有纸就开始画。他每画一张，白宇就给他收好，等集成一叠之后就把图扫进电脑，再把原稿装订成册。后来他干脆也给一一围了个自己的同款小围裙，让他把画笔插在围裙兜里，方便随时掏出来用。再配一个小画板，让他在没桌子的地方也能画画，画好的纸就夹进画板里。

“洋娃娃跟大熊挨那么近，他俩在说什么呢？”

朱一龙把白宇拉回自己怀里，支起两条腿将他框在自己的势力范围内，给他认真擦头发。

“头发擦干你俩再玩，等会儿感冒不说，水珠还甩得到处都是。”

“老！爸！”

白宇在朱一龙给自己画的“地牢”里扭来扭去。

“老爸你真是越来越啰嗦了！是吧一一？哎哎哎你又拽我……”

朱一龙直接把毛巾按在白宇头上，把他企图前倾的身子再度拽回来。他手上加快动作帮白宇擦好头发，顺便在他左耳上轻轻咬了一下。

“这么喜欢叫爸爸？晚上有你叫的……”

“哎哎哎明天周一还要领孩子上课的呢！”

一一听到身后的动静，回头看了一眼，又转回去。他想了想，用红色的蜡笔给洋娃娃脸上补了几道线。

※

 _洋娃娃一点不怕大熊，拽着大熊就去跳舞。大熊个头很大，笨重的身体就像是一块巨大的石头，_ _“_ _咚_ _”_ _地砸到舞池中央。_

 _“_ _啊——_ _”_

 _“_ _快跑快跑！大熊来了！_ _”_

_原本在舞池里跳舞的玩具们吓得四处乱窜，很快，舞池中央就只剩下大熊和洋娃娃了。_

_“_ _你看……_ _”_

_大熊沮丧地垮下肩膀。_

_洋娃娃却一点也不理会，抓起大熊的手，带着它一只手伸出去，另一只手搭在自己腰上，摆好跳舞的准备动作。_

_“_ _大熊先生，现在这里这——么大——你可以随便跳了！_ _”_

_大熊从来没有见过像洋娃娃这么奇怪的玩具。不怕自己不说，还邀请自己跳舞。自己把舞池里的其他玩具都吓跑了，它居然还跟没事似的。_

_“_ _我……我不会跳舞……_ _”_

 _“_ _来，跟着我的节拍。我往前你就往后，我往后你就往前。_ _”_

 _谁知洋娃娃刚喊出_ _“_ _一_ _”_ _，小脚就被大熊踩了一下！_

 _“_ _哎呀！_ _”_

_它疼得脚一下子缩了回来。大熊赶紧扶着它坐下，抬起它的脚检查。_

_“_ _怎么样，很痛吧？对不起！我，我不是故意的！_ _”_

_看到洋娃娃疼得小脸都皱起来了，大熊觉得自己的心也跟着变得好疼。_

_“_ _反正以前我不跳舞，也这么过来了。要不，我们还是不要跳了……_ _”_

 _“_ _大熊先生。_ _”_

_洋娃娃摸了摸大熊的耳朵。大熊的脸一下子就红了。_

_“_ _你要快点学会，这样我就不会被你踩脚了。_ _”_

“我说朱大作家……”

白宇站到朱一龙身后，两只手搭在他的肩膀上轻轻按揉。朱一龙始终放心不下一一，再加上他又喜欢儿童文学，毕业之后就签了他一直投稿的那家文学网站。经白宇提醒，发现一一的确有在图画里反映出他念过的那些故事。父子俩一拍即合，干脆一个写故事，另一个画插图，开启了绘本父子档的事业大门。

“你光教育儿子要早睡，自己却不以身作则，那怎么行？”

“妈妈先睡不就是榜样了嘛！”

一直窝在电脑前敲键盘，肩颈附近的肌肉好像都有些僵住了。朱一龙按下保存键，放松身体靠在椅子背上。白宇用手肘在他右肩按了按，又用手掌拍了拍他的肩膀。

“放松。没法按了。”

“放了……”

“放屁呢你。”

“嗯？”

朱一龙转过来，一把搂住白宇的腰。

“哎哎哎要摔了！”

白宇赶紧分开双腿跨到朱一龙腿上坐好。

“走咯！”

朱一龙兜住白宇的两边膝窝，脚下一蹬，电脑椅就咕噜噜地往旁边的大床开了过去。

“你说你，我这怎么上床啊？哎哟！”

朱一龙把白宇半推半抱的拱到了床上，然后自己两手撑着床沿，直接从椅子上过渡过来。电脑椅被他蹬得往后飞去，“duang”的撞在墙边的书架上。

“你小心把一一吵醒！”

“别忘了，他房间墙上可贴了海绵，防撞又隔音。”

白宇捏住朱一龙两边脸颊往外扯。

“朱先森，你怎么越来越没脸没皮了？”

“那不都是白先森给扯没的么？”

两人在床上闹了一会儿，朱一龙俯身在白宇唇上吻了一下，又拨开他的刘海在他前额亲了一下。

“明天一一作文课，你要是……你可以选择不去的……”

“去！必须去！”

白宇捧着朱一龙的脸，认真地望进他的双眼。

“我儿子要在全班同学跟前念写给我的作文，我必须得去给我儿子撑场面啊！”

※

朱一龙的工作时间相对比较弹性，所以一一上小学以后，接送工作就又还给了他。家长会也都是朱一龙来参加，所以班主任还有任课老师们一早就锁定了这号帅哥。

可没想到今天朱一一领进来的竟是另外一号帅哥，一笑起来仿佛整间课室都充满阳光。班主任一开始被白宇的微笑闪了眼，等回过神来，教室后排已经有不少妈妈开始窃窃私语了。

白宇仿佛没看见周围向自己聚拢的目光，一门心思蹲在那里帮儿子整理衣领。

“看看这是谁家的小帅哥！”

“呵呵。”

白宇指了指自己左边嘴角，小男孩要用手背去擦，被白宇阻止了。白宇往他的小马甲口袋里塞了一方小手绢。

“重要场合不要用手，用这个。”

“嗯。”

一一回到自己座位没多久，朱一龙也从后门钻进来了。

“没错过吧？”

“还没开始呢！”

白宇见他有些喘，把手里的水拧开递给他。

“稿交了？”

“必须的。”

朱一龙抿了一口水，从白宇手里拿过瓶盖拧好。他听到周围有人小声说着什么，回头去看。

周围的声音瞬间消失了。

白宇把他的脑袋扳回来。

“到咱儿子了，专心一点。”

“谨听老婆教诲。”

轮到朱一一上台念作文，他举着作文本，有些跌跌撞撞地走到讲台上。白宇轻轻拽了一下朱一龙的衣袖。

“好快啊，一一都三年级了。”

朱一龙没说话，在底下握住白宇的手，同他十指相扣。

“我的妈——妈

我有一个男妈——妈，他又白又漂，我叫他白妈妈。”

白宇成功让坐在前面的小朋友都回过了头。他一点也不怯场，大大方方朝前面和周围的各位挥了挥手。

“我一见到白妈——妈，就想傻叫（笑）！但至（是）爸——爸捉（说），坏人看到好看的人，才傻叫（笑）。左（所）以，我忍住了。”

台下一片哄笑。白宇脸都红了，拼命拽朱一龙衣袖。

“这就是你检查过的作文？”

朱一龙视线四处飘。

“没病句啊！”

“白妈——妈至（是）我的幼儿园老知（师），带我一起……”

一轮到发爆破音好像就要喷口水了，小男孩赶紧掏出手帕在嘴角按了按。

“一起上学，一起回家。妈——妈陪我念（练）习走路，还教我画画。不过我画得比妈——妈好。”

白宇忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。他用手捂了捂嘴，顺便把滑到脸上的水滴给蘸掉了。

“白妈——妈以前住隔壁，我一年级的时候搬过来了。最后，我想对白妈——妈说：你什么时候跟爸——爸结温（婚）？你跟爸——爸结了温（婚），就可以当我的真妈——妈了！

三年2班 朱一一”

小男孩放下作文本，发现老师同学还有后面的家长都看着自己。他忽然害怕了，抓着作文本跌跌撞撞就往后面跑，一头撞进白宇怀里。

班主任这才反应过来，红着眼睛开始鼓掌。很快，班上响起热烈的掌声。白宇抱着一一，看到身旁的朱一龙也跟着起哄瞎鼓掌，整张脸都涨红了。

“一一妈妈，呃……”

虽说顺着一一的作文，这么叫没问题。但白宇毕竟是个人高马大的大男人，老师话一出口才觉得有些尴尬。

白宇倒是不在意这些。他把一一抱在怀里，亲了亲他的脸蛋。

“我第一次在幼儿园遇到一一，他就管我叫妈。这孩子长这么大不容易，虽然不能和在座的其他小朋友一样健健康康的，我和他爸爸只求他能开开心心，做自己想做的事。说来也巧，一一上幼儿园的时候，我就是他的班主任。现在我不当他班主任了，往后在学校里，就麻烦班主任老师您接过这棒，多费心了！”

说完，父子三人朝老师深深地鞠了一躬。

※

朱一龙当时从爸妈手上接过这套老房子的时候，脑子里一点“学区房”的概念都没有。直到一一小升初中那年，他们那年久失修的筒子楼卖出8万一方，他才惊觉儿子居然给派位派进了市重点！

“等你朱雷龙的反射弧？房价早上天了！”

驾驶座上的白宇将白眼翻了个底朝天。两人刚刚参加完一一的开学典礼，被儿子分到初一25班的事实震惊到了，先尿遁躲回车里消化一下。

“老天，这才开放到三胎，就已经25个班了。龙哥，我好怀念当年一个班只有5个小朋友的时光……”

副驾驶座上的朱一龙扭头看他。

“所以白妈妈一直不肯跟我结婚，是在等我像当年一样再追你一次吗？”

“我怎么记得当年是我先追的你啊？”

朱一龙握住白宇搭在变速杆上的右手。

“等你考完中级证书。等你考完，大熊就要正式给洋娃娃下聘礼了！”

“然后你的文就被移出儿童文学区了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈唔……”

也不管车窗外面有没有人，朱一龙直接拉过白宇，照着他那张吧嗒吧嗒说个没完的嘴就是一记深吻。

“嘟嘟，嘟嘟。”

“唔！呜呜！”

白宇瞪大眼睛，拼命用拳头敲朱一龙的背。朱一龙怨念地回头，发现是自家便宜儿子在求上车。

儿子，你不该在这里，你应该回家里！

“爸！又偷亲妈！羞！”

朱一一先把画板丢进车里，再笨手笨脚拱进来，从后面扒住驾驶座的靠背，在白宇脸上吧唧一口。

“你这才叫偷亲好不好！”

儿子大了，朱一龙可再不像原来那么温柔客气，尤其是这种在自己眼皮底下公然亲亲抱抱白宇的行为，必须毫不犹豫地扼杀！摁死！

“老师留你说什么了？美术生的事？”

“嗯！”

朱一一不光是派位派进了这间学校，还有美术特长生的加分。他跟着老爸创作这么些年，现在也算是小有名气的插画师了。

朱一龙从来没想过把儿子作为博同情求转发的卖惨工具人，一一身残志坚的事迹还是当年有读者扒出自己跟白宇一起参加一一学校活动，被唯粉骂上热搜之后，才被有心的cp粉不知从哪儿翻出来的。连带着当年那篇作文《我的妈妈》也跟着翻红了一轮。

“你现在是大孩子了，自己的事情多上心知道吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

朱一一耳朵听着老爸碎碎念，心思却在自家白妈妈的头顶。

“一一你干嘛呢？”

白宇从后视镜里看到儿子在自己头上寻宝，不由好奇。

“啊！”

朱一一抓起白宇发顶的一小撮头毛，从里面择出一根。

“妈！白dóu发！”

“我看看！我看看！”

朱一龙急忙凑过来，盯着儿子手里拎着的那根银白色的头发，目光悲怆。白宇对着后视镜，主动把那根白头发拔了下来。一一赶紧把手伸过来接住。

“一一，你知道为什么妈妈会有白头发吗？因为妈妈姓白！白妈妈才有白头发的！”

于是朱一龙的头毛也立马挨薅了。

“朱一一！”

一一很认真地在朱一龙头顶翻了半天，失望道：

“爸！你为什么没有朱dóu发？”

“你爸爸有猪头就够了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哎哟！朱一龙你胆敢戳我！”

又过了半年，辞掉了幼师工作，专心研究康复医学的白宇医生拿到了中级康复师的合格证书。作为贺礼兼聘礼兼生日礼物，朱一龙把写了名字的408和416的房产证都交到了他手里。

“你不是一直想要个工作室嘛！正好，咱们把408改了吧！”

白宇接过那两本沉甸甸的红本子，转身往桌上一丢，又把自己空空的手交回到了朱一龙手里。

“一一不是一直想要个真妈妈嘛！正好，咱们把婚结了吧！”

~全文完~


End file.
